Shadow of Death
by manapohaku2
Summary: Harry Potter is Death, and wasn't that a surprise. With his Reapers by his side Harry plans to find his Scythe and watch the world burn. Crossover: Harry Potter, Supernatural, Twilight, The Cassandra Palmer series, Death Note, Pokémon, Kuroshitsuji


**Summary: Harry Potter is Death, and wasn't that a surprise. With his Reapers by his side Harry plans to find his Scythe and watch the world burn.**

 **Crossover: Harry Potter, Supernatural, Twilight, The Cassandra Palmer series, Death Note, Pokémon, Kuroshitsuji**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the plot**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **Lawrence, Kansas**

 **24 years ago**

 **Nov 1, 1981**

Mary Winchester walked into her youngest Child's nursery, nothing seemed to be the matter but she knew it would happen soon it was for the best what was one child compared to her Deal.

The Demon would take his owed and leave her family alone from then on. Mary had made her deal to save John to protect her family. She did not want to sacrifice Harry but she knew she would have other children. Her child had her eye's just like Dean but John's hair.

She was so scared when that ball flew through the nursery window the other day if Harry died the Demon would have taken Dean instead. She couldn't let that happen, not Dean. Harry didn't matter it's why she was so insistent on naming him after John's father he hated the man. All Harry got was a scare and a scar in the shape of a Lightening bolt when the ball crashed through his window.

Harry was sound asleep the pain meds did what they were supposed to do and knock him out.

 _'The lightning bolt scar looked inflamed, but he was out and she could just deal with it later.'_ She thought as she walked back to her room.

Unbeknownst to her someone else had been in that room with her and the child.

A tall man in a horrible clashing hippie induced monstrosity called a cloak walked over to the child seeming to study him.

Except for the scar which he could exploit to fit his story ( after all, no one survives's the unsurvivable with out some kind of mark on them.) the child would fit the role perfectly as Harry Potter. Helps the child's name is already Harry.

Yes, this child would do nicely.

The Potter boy wasn't supposed to die Lily's love was supposed to rebound the curse (which it did) but the child shouldn't have died. Obviously, the Muggle blood wasn't strong enough for the spell to work. He did feel bad for taking this child from his family but it was for _the greater good._

Dumbledore apparated toward Godric's Hollow leaving the child to be found by Hagrid so that he could be delivered to his new family. He never expected to see Minerva waiting for him there. Getting her to see his side of things so she would agree to leave the child to his fate was far easier than he thought it would be. He was sure he would need to do something unpleasant for her to comply but twis not the case.

A few hours later the roar of an engine could be heard coming from a distance in the... sky?

A Motorcycle! That idiot.

It was a wonder the whole neighborhood wasn't up with all that racket. Dumbledore couldn't help but think trusting Hagrid to be discreet was a bad idea.

He planned for every eventuality in ten years the child would be his, the perfect specimen to mold as a sacrifice for the greater good.

* * *

When Harry was a baby his parents were killed by a mad man. Tom Riddle AKA. Voldemort was the Dark Lord an evil man that wanted Harry dead because of a prophecy made by a drunk. But let's start from the beginning before things get away from me.

I grew up with my Aunt and Uncle.

I lived in a cupboard till I was 11 when I got Dudley's second bedroom because of the letters.

There I go again jumping forward. Let's go back a bit when I was four I met a Reaper.

Undertaker.

He just showed up one day while I was at the park no one else could see him or hear him he was only there for me. Undertaker had long gray hair with a braid, he favored bone shaped cookies and liked to wear a robe from 100 years ago. He say's that's what he wore during Queen Victoria's reign. Never thought to contradict him he is a Reaper after all he could have very well been working during that era.

Undertaker taught me to be my self that uniqueness was a good thing not to be feared.

That humans were flawed but entertaining. He told me that I wasn't human that I was more. He showed me my wings ( I didn't even know I had wings till he showed me still can't believe I missed them.) how I could take care of them. He was my friend/parental figure all in one.

When I was six I met Ryukk a Shinigami. (that's a Reaper from Japan.) He was a tall man dressed in black that was rather punk looking along with skull and cross chains. Ryukk had yellow and red eyes kinda creepy but cool none the less.

Turns out only I could see Ryukk in his true form everyone else saw a slightly human looking Creepshow. (His words)

When I was seven Undertaker took me, Hopping. That means we visited different worlds making new friends along the way. Undertaker really loved jokes and would drag me to comedy clubs in each new world we went to.

My favorite one was the world with Pokemon I wouldn't be able to get one for a few more years yet sadly. (Though when I finally do I love him very much.)

Sebastian and Crowley make an appearance when I was eight that's when I learned about Demons especially the Deal Demons like Seb and Crowley.

While I didn't know it at the time Crowley was always meant to be more.

I also met L and Luna when I was eight. Ryukk wanted to see what would happen should his Death note end up in human hands. So we went to Japan where I dropped the Death Note after writing a whole lot of nonsense in it.

Humans truly are disgusting creatures he let the power go to his head and became a serial killer.

Death doesn't bother me its a part of my friend's jobs and no one lives forever. Not even the Reapers if they so choose they can move on or even be reborn so long as they have Deaths permission first. No, what I didn't like about Light Yagami was that he in no way proved he should be anything, so after he died I destroyed him and his soul.

Wasn't till later I found out just why only I could do that.

L and Luna died before their time and I am very selfish I wanted them to stay so I turned them into Reapers. Couldn't tell you how I did it at the time just that I didn't want them to go.

Luna was younger than me being only seven at the time I couldn't let her go and I really liked L there was just something about him.

Because I used their original bodies they were alive in a way. Much like how Undertaker and his coworkers were able to interact with the living world from time to time. In other words, Luna could grow up if she so chose. L was fine being at 17 said made others underestimate him.

No one other than me could see Undertaker or the other Reapers. No one can unless they are close to Death or a part of the supernatural world like Demons and Angels though not all Demons can see.

When I was nine I met God and the Arch Angel Gabriel otherwise known as Chuck and Loki.

I learned a lot from Chuck that year when I asked why me he said it was because I was Death.

Yeah, Death the head honcho of Hell, the Big boss man of the Reapers. That Death.

Harry could have done without the update Chuck did when he shoved a whole other personalty inside his head. Bastard just wait when I find my Scythe.

Hell belongs to Death, not Lucifer. Why does everyone believe Lucifer made Hell or the Demons? He was an Angel for crying out loud. He did make Lilith and a few others but that's just because they happen to be his kids.

Micheal locked Lucifer in the cage not God for some strange reason he seems to think his kids will make up eventually. And yet Mikey made Liliths death the trigger to unlocking the cage. Worse big brother ever.

Got my Hogwarts letter at 11, Wizards are a persistent bunch the Dursleys freaked out so much I got to spend part of my birthday at the beach. Completly unintentional I'm sure.

Hagrid a half giant who took me to Diagon ally ( turns out i'm a wizard) got me a snowy owl I was very tempted to name Jareth after the Goblin king. Though I ended up naming her Hedwig since she was female.

I even got the Eevee ( a creature with primarily brown fur. The tip of its bushy tail and its large furry collar are cream-colored. It has short, slender legs with three small toes and a pink paw pad on each foot. Eevee has brown eyes, long pointed ears, and a small black nose.) I wanted when Undertaker took me back to that Pokemon world.

I also got a Houndour ( a quadruped, canine Pokémon with short, black fur and a red underbelly and muzzle. Its ears and tail are both short and pointed. Two fangs protrude from its upper jaw, and its triangular nose is black. There are white bands on its ankles and rib-like ridges on its back. Houndour appears to have a simplistic, stylized skull on its forehead with the eye orbits creating eyebrow patterning above its actual eyes. It also has circular, red paw pads on each of its three-toed paws.) for Crowley. Growly adopted the pup as her own. Way cute.

And a Meowth ( a small, feline Pokémon with cream-colored fur that turns brown at the tips of its hind paws and tail. Its ovoid head features four prominent whiskers, wide eyes with slit pupils, two pointed teeth in the upper jaw, and a gold oval coin embedded in its forehead. Its ears are black with brown interiors, and are flanked with an additional pair of long whiskers.) for Sebastian. Since he has that weird obsession with cats and Meowth can take care of its self and is immune to Ghost and Dark attacks. Plus when it evolves it turns into a panther type.

* * *

11 is where I learned I was adopted. That my parents were Mary and John Winchester. I made the goblins swear an oath on their blood to never say a word in any way shape or form. Should they break it their blood will turn on them and the entire race will die.

I went from being Harry Potter to only find out I was really Harry Winchester. To many feelings anger, anxiety, sadness, a sense of not being good enough were just a few emotions I was feeling at the time.

It didn't matter so what if I was adopted I was still me.

My life at Hogwarts was insane I ended up in Hufflepuff and had what I thought were really close friends but ended up being nothing more than fame hogs. I still had my true friends so those losers didn't matter.

I got a Philosopher's Stone in my first year and a pretty cool mirror that I replicated for the Reapers to help with unruly souls. It showed your hearts desire seemed like a good idea.

A Troll attacked the school that Holloween, the Headmaster the one that is supposed to keep us safe tried to make us go back to our dorms which are in the dungeons where the Troll was. I refused and made everyone stay in the great hall till the teachers sorted out the Troll. Really, and these people claim to be the best in their craft.

Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger I thought they were my friends but they proved how stupid they truly were to piss off Death. They may not have known but that didn't stop them from betraying me. I knew from the beginning what they were doing, it only takes one touch to know your darkest secret, your deepest desire there is nothing that can hide from Death. They learned in the end not to mess with me.

I did get an invisibility cloak for Christmas, it belonged to James Potter. I couldn't stop laughing when I saw it. My cloak the one I gave to the three brothers all those years ago. Now all I need is the stone and the wand, those foolish mortals thinking they could one up me. No one escapes Death I come for everyone in the end.

Severus Snape is a child trapped in a man's body, He became more bearable after Crowley possessed him certainly made the next six years a lot better. The funny thing was that the man was so horrible that no one noticed he was possessed by a demon.

I also took up painting and chose Crowley as my manager and Loki as my publicist.

Second year is when I first met Tom, we struck a deal I'll let him live for the next thousand years as Tom Riddle so long as he put his soul back together and not put up a fight when I came for him. And I got an advisor out of the deal. I plan on making Tom a Reaper when his time is up. A mind like that would be a shame to lose it.

Moved the Basilisk to a safe place. Okay, I gave him to Crowley he wanted something to put the fear in his idiots and I figured why not.

My true friends are the Weasley Twins Fred and George, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom and, Blaise Zabini. Luna may be one of mine but as far as I'm concerned she is one of my best friends.

We made up our own company for what ever we felt like doing at the time. Neville sold organic produce and whatever else came from the earth. Blaise handled all the things one needs to do when one owns a business. The Twins sold laughter along with Undertaker and Luna did something with animal's magical and non. As for me, I did my own thing a jack of all trades that's me.

They are the only ones I trust completely and make awesome Reapers when their time comes. Though Crowley want's the twins. I'll let them choose.

Third year I met Sirius and Remus they took it well when I told them of my adoption. They didn't even know which made me rethink things. Not enough to care at the time that would come later. They got along well with Eevee that's what really mattered.

L found all of Toms soul pieces for me so I could put him back together later when I found the time since I still needed the main piece. From what L said Voldemort was on his way back to England though L thinks he never left after first year. Either way, I could wait.

There was a potion one could take that would tell you your parentage but he already knew who his parents were. No, he needed to do this the old fashioned way and look them up.

That was also the year I went into writing. I wrote music, books, screen plays you name it I probably had my finger in that pie.

Forth year had The Triwizard Tournament not much to say about that year I was entered but refused to participate. Dumbledore tried to get me to compete by saying I was sacrificing my magic.

As if.

Even if I had been born a wizard I still would have refused it's not like I was so pathetic that I needed my magic to function in the real world.

Met a Veela reminded me of a type of Succubus. Don't care for those hardly ever meet the not insane ones.

Rosier does what he can but dealing with a kid that denies himself. Emrys always was a spoiled brat.

Maybe I'll pair him with some one that can match him? Something to think about I like Rosier and his kid needs to settle down. I'll speak with Chuck later.

I met Rosier the first time I entered Hell by accident as I hadn't meant to go there at all. He's the king of the Incubi/Succubi (a sex demon) I liked him we hit it off rather well. A lot of the Kings and Queens need to be replaced but I just don't feel like it right now. I know Crowley want's to be King of the crossroads demons. He aim's high I'll give him that.

Moody a crazy ex Auror turned out to be a Death Eater (should I feel insulted or flattered by that name) Barty Crouch Jr. Whose father Bartemius Crouch kept under the Imperius Curse for the last 13 years. From what I understand didn't take much for Voldemort to get him on his side. Keep someone locked up enough they will imprint on the first kindness they receive.

He tried to kill me. Too bad for him I'm Death you can't kill Death. Let him go to Heaven to be with his mom I can be forgiving.

Using the pieces that Tom gave him he summoned Voldemort to put back together his soul. Cleansed it and then shoved it back into the body he gave Tom back in second year. The only down side Tom didn't get any memories past when he put himself into the diary. That and he would forever be 16.

Cedric ended up winning the Tournament and bringing glory to Hufflepuff.

I got into singing the summer before Fifth year sang my own songs and every one I ever wrote. There was a reason I chose a Demon to be my manager not to mention an Angel/Trickster as a publicist. The ones I sold my songs to I never really sold them only let them use for that year only, every time it was played out side of that year all the money went to me. Not only Demon's are devious.

That year for some reason Dumbledore chose to announce that Voldemort was back. Tom was in France going to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic.

So yeah Dumbledore...

Malfoy threw a potion at me that year a gender changing potion. The bastard. I have nothing against women and I made a hot woman but I very much love being male. His soul I am still having fun with him and that despicable toad of a woman Umbitch (can't remember her real name. I know it rhymes)

Luckily I learned how to change back and forth Loki helped me with that. Crowley convinced me that I could do even more as a female. Already known as Harry Black in the Music biz, Polaris would be making her way up the charts the next year.

Sixth year I claimed Vernon's soul and everyone else in Surrey innocent or not. Those idiots I enjoyed making pay for their crimes. The order tried to stop it but you can't stop Death. Never thought I'd see my Reapers so happy as I did on that day.

Seventh year I chose to look up my birth parents.

Mary and John Winchester lived at 485 Robintree Lawrence, Kansas USA.

Found out a Henry Winchester was kidnapped the night of Nov 1, 1981. I was found in the early hours of Nov 2, 1981. Not even a day before young Henry got a Lightening bolt shaped scar on his forehead when a ball broke through the nursery window.

I was kidnapped not adopted like I always thought. Stolen by Dumbledore most likely. That bastard is still going on his Voldemort is back kick trying to get me to kill him. The idiot doesn't seem to get that no one cares and will never believe the ramblelings of a mad man.

Voldemort is dead and Tom, he wants to make Britain strictly magical. I have no problems with that three towns belong to the werewolves already and nobody noticed. By the time anyone does notice Britain will be mostly magical.

I did have to remind him to leave the Squibs alone as they are magical just like their parents.

Mary died in a house fire 1983 in the late hours of Nov 2. John Winchester disappeared along with his son's Dean born 1979 and Sam 1983 only heard from every now and then.

Brothers wow never would have thought it. What's with Nov 2, I get snatched and my mother dies. The fire started in the nursery could it have been meant for Sam?

Adam Milligan born September 29, 1990, in Windom, Minnesota to Kate Milligan a nurse. _Really had he never thought of a condom._

 _"Kid would only be seven about now_." Harry thought to himself. " _My career is hitting off perhaps I'll stop by?"_

The summer after I graduated I met my baby brother Adam. Cute kid blonde hair and even green eyes. Like a little me only blonde. He and Eevee hit it off. I gave Adam my number should he ever want to get in contact.

Found out my dad John Winchester is a Hunter. That he will kill anything he thinks is evil.

A Hunter, more like murderer those people don't care for anything but them selves. Hunters are mostly found in America, Magic, true Magic is in Europe or Asia. Hunters are usually killed straight away once they leave America.

I had Sebastian stay with Adam they bonded over their love of cats. Maybe I should get him his own Eevee? Something to think about.

Tom and I made cell phones that work on magic even laptops and a few other things that were only for them. They connect to your core and work for as long as your alive. Not for retail.

* * *

The next brother I met was Sam when I went on tour in America seems both my persona became quite famous there. After introducing my self we hit it off. Sam was in Pre-Law.

I myself took healer classes both magical and mundane. Just because I'm Death doesn't mean I wouldn't like to know how to heal. With as many mishaps the twins have just knowing the basics helps a lot.

He was a little pissed at first when I told him of my kidnapping. Pissed that he had never been told that I even exist. He thought it strange as well that my being taken overlapped Mary's death. I gave Sam a phone one of my own told him to call when ever.

I know all Sam ever wanted was to be normal so having a long lost brother who just so happens to be a rising star show up out of the blue, I get that he wants to keep me to himself for as long as he can.

If Dean is anything like John perhaps it would be best that we never meet. For now anyway's.

Didn't feel it was my place to mention Adam that was something his dad should have done a long time ago.

I met a clan of shape shifters in Seattle they belong to some Native American tribe they protect their town from vampires. From what I understand the Vampires that sometimes live in the town only drink animal blood. Though you never know with Vampires.

Constantine an exorcist that freelances a lot. I met him while on tour a bit high strung but an honorable guy none the less.

Got a call from Adam seems John decided to see him. John Winchester gives a whole nother name to dead beat dad. Why wait till the kid was 12 to see him for the first time? Don't think he even knew about Adam.

Patrick a friend I made in Ireland likes to trick people out of their years. He uses time magic to give people youth or to steal it. He is a good friend, a very good friend. Patrick is also the father of Harry's son Leviathan.

* * *

 **Present day 2005**

 **Hogwarts Scotland**

Dumbledore was dead slain by my hand not that anyone knew it. I made some clones and disguised them so no one knew who was slaying who. No way was I taking credit for that. The man deserved to die the bastard stole me from my rightful family and dared to play the innocent.

Like I thought most of Britain was magical by the time anyone would notice. Dumbledore tried to stop it but that only drew animosity from everyone else. The Wolves and Vampires had homes whole town's filled with only their kind. The Witches and Wizards were happy that they no longer had to hide their magic. If anything they were glad they no longer had to share space with muggles.

Wasn't even a week later Sam called me looks like I finally get to meet my big brother Dean.


End file.
